hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7 (Japanese drama)
is the seventh episode of the Japanese drama adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode aired on December 2, 2005 in Japan. It was followed by the eighth episode on December 9. Yasuharu Ishii directed the episode. Tsukasa Domyoji feels betrayed by Rui Hanazawa, when he sees him hugging Tsukushi Makino. Tsukushi decides to go on a date with Rui. Later, Sojiro Nishikado helps Yuki Matsuoka get revenge on her cheating boyfriend. Plot Seeing Tsukushi Makino and Rui Hanazawa hugging, Tsukasa Domyoji stares at them coldly. Tsukasa tells Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka that they are no longer friends with Rui. Rui then promises Tsukushi that he will protect her. Meanwhile, Kaede Domyoji offers Sakurako Sanjo money to seduce Tsukasa. She refuses the money, but accepts the task. Rui asks Tsukushi to go out on a date with him. Tsukushi complains to Yuki Matsuoka about Tsukasa's behavior. Yuki calls her "lucky", explaining that she will end with a good guy whether she chooses Rui or Tsukasa. Tsukushi leaves her house, dressed to go on a date with Rui. Tsukasa, who has been waiting for her, promises to "forgive her" if she apologizes. She storms off and walks into a bookstore, where she sees a magazine with a picture of Shizuka Todo and her possible fiance. Tsukushi quickly hides it from Rui and drags him away from the store. Tsukasa follows them to a restaurant, where he is accosted by Sakurako. She speaks nicely at first, before speaking truthfully and causing Tsukasa to laugh. Rui and Tsukushi leave the restaurant and run into Tsukasa and Sakurako. Tsukasa mentions Shizuka's engagement, which makes Tsukushi yell at him. After the date, Tsukushi meets with Yuki. She tells Yuki that Rui is the guy that she has "always liked the most". Yuki is somewhat skeptical since her reasons sound more like "pity". She then asks Tsukushi to go with her to the place she first met Nakatsuka. Yuki sends him another message and hears a ringtone go off nearby. A girl grabs Nakatsuka's arm and asks about the message. He insists that it is a stalker. Nakatsuka sees Yuki, but pretends that he does not recognize her. Yuki runs off crying and Tsukushi loses track of her. Sojiro happens to be driving by, when he sees Yuki on the side of the road. Sojiro brings Yuki to his family's house, where he prepares tea for her. The tea is bitter, which he compares to love. He tells her that this event was "necessary" and that "will not make the same mistake next time". Sojiro then takes her to see Nakatsuka to get "some revenge". At the movies, Sojiro flirts with Nakatsuka's date, before putting his arms around Yuki. She repeats his cold words back to him. Sojiro threatens him to never hurt Yuki again. Tsukushi arrives at that moment, having figured out where Yuki would be. Nakatsuka reveals what he said to Tsukasa earlier. Tsukushi punches him in the face. Tsukasa calls Akira to tell him that he is going to meet Rui. Worried, Akira picks up Sojiro to go with him. Rui declares that "Tsukushi's mine" and lies about the details of their date. Tsukasa becomes angry and punches Rui. It soon turns into a full-on fight as the four guys punch each other until they are exhausted. Tsukasa gets the last punch, telling Rui that he will not let anyone "hurt Tsukushi's feelings". Rui confesses that he was lying and they all laugh. At the same time, Tsukushi composes a message to Tsukasa, telling him that she is sorry. The next day, Tsukasa asks her to meet him. She receives bad news from her mother just as she is about to leave. Cast and characters Other *Jean P. Mayol Guest roles *Shugo Oshinari (Nakatsuka)http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/story7_3.html (Japanese) *Takayuki Takuma (reindeer) *Yoko Mitsuya (Nakatsuka's date) Ratings Notes *Episode seven condenses the events of chapters thirty-seven to forty-one and one hundred and twenty-six to one hundred and twenty-nine. *The proverb, is used by Tsukushi's mother, while helping Susumu study.http://www.learn-japanese-free.com/japanese-proverbs.php *Okami-san describes a past love who sounds strangely like Santa Claus, though he actually turns out to be one of his reindeer. Takayuki Takuma briefly portrayed the reindeer. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes